Santuario,Pozo y Mundo Espiritual?
by Dark Kasami
Summary: hola! en este fic combine 3 animes: Inuyasha, Saint seiya y Yuyu hakusho espero q les guste XD. Apenas el concurso esta por comenzar, falta pokito xD.TT LAMENTO LA LARGA TARDANZA LO SIENTO!
1. un concurso?

Hola a todos nn, espero q estén muy bien y mas para leer las locuras de este fic, gracias a la ayuda de Karen y Alan, Gracias amigos! nOn

Bueno este es mi primer fic espero q les guste, aki puse 3 animes Inuyasha, Saint Seiya y por ultimo Yu-yu hakusho, espero q sea de su agrado n.n.

Estos personajes no me pertenecen, solo los utilizo para esta alocada idea XD.

- hablando-

(pensamientos)

(( notas de autora))

cambio de escena

**Santuario, Pozo y Mundo Espiritual?**

Cáp. 1 - El concurso!

Una chica de cabello negro, ojos marrones se levantaba adormilada de su cama para irse a la ducha pues tenia clases .Se baño y se cambio lista para irse a la escuela, mientras servían el desayuno, la muchacha preparaba las cosas para la escuela.

-aaaah, prefiero mil veces estar en la época antigua q ir a clases uu- decía esto mientras acomodaba sus cosas.

-hija! Ya vente a desayunar q se te va a hacer tarde!-

-si, mama!- dicho esto bajo a tomar su desayuno. La Tv. Estaba encendida en las noticias, ya q su abuelo le importaba mucho estar informado, pero eso le importo poco a Kagome y le cambio a Cartoon Network ((XD)), en un comercial pasaron algo acerca de un concurso el cual le intereso mucho a Kagome.

-_si kieres conocer el santuario de las 12 casas- _el q decía el comercial era como un duendecito de cabello anaranjado, pero no! Es un niño! ((kiki nn))bueno seguimos_-con todo y su guardián- _aki pasan fotos sexys de todos los guardianes ((imagínense al de Aldebarán, guáchala XD, N/A aki esta resucitado Aioros y este Dohcko esta joven ,fresco , lleno de vida etc. etc. XD))- y conocer personalmente a la tacaña Cof! Cof! Digo de la generosa, amable e increíble Saori! (si claro ¬¬)-_inscríbanse en este concurso de supervivencia, esta es su gran oportunidad! Solo hasta el 28 de agosto! Para inscribirse busquen los cupones en el fantástico y delicioso Cereal del Zodiaco, q tiene divertidas figuritas de los caballeros, contiene vitaminas y minerales!- después la cámara se mueve bruscamente y enfoca a Saga y a Kannon._

_-come frutas...-pero es kitado de la cámara por Saga_

_-y verduras nn-termino de decir Saga, entonces es empujado por Kannon_

_- Vive sin drogas nOn ((diciendo esto con el ritmito ese de la musik)) pero es nokeado con un bat. ((este Saga es un maldito XD))_

_-Mucho ojo! Muajajaja Muajajaja ((se convirtió en el saga malo XD))_

_-ya apaguen esa cámara o va a provocar mas accidentes!-decía el director, y así termino el comercial_

_-_ooh! Seria padre conocer a esos caballeros, aunke estos 2 son algo raros,¬ bueno solo 1 en especial -((Shura XD)) por estar babeando se le hizo tarde y salio volando de su casa. Hacia la escuela nn.

En un pekeño apartamento 4 personas estaban profundamente dormidas pues el día pasado hicieron una pijamada (( si incluyendo Hiei! Pues lo amenazaron con decirle a YuKina q el era su hermano! XD)) un chico de cabellos rojizos y ojos esmeralda se estaba despertando poco a poco, después de esto se estiro y mira hacia una pared de la cual colgaba un reloj

-AAAAAH! LEVANTENSE YA ES TARDE PARA LA ESCUELA!- gritaba mientras se estaba vistiendo con el uniforme

-ay! Kurama! No t preocupes estamos a 2 cuadras de la escuela aparte falta mucho para entrar-- decía un adormilado Yusuke.

-creo q t olvidas de algo Yusuke! Ùu-

-aaaah (bostezo) q cosa?-

-q a mi me cambiaron de escuela! -

-aaa, jajaja es cierto nnU, si kieres toma algo del refri para q desayunes nn.

-esta bien- va hacia el refrigerador pero lo único q encuentra en una caja de pizza vencida, unos huevos, leche tmb vencida y una manzana mordida.

-veo q Yusuke se alimenta muy bien oò, mmmm escogeré los huevos- tomo 2 y los llevo a la estufa pero no prendía- q raro, Yusuke! Porq no prende la estufa!

-es q no hay gas jejeje nnU

-mmmm ¬¬, bueno me los comeré crudos- ((wuac o ))

Después de desayunar balanceadamente y muy rápido Kurama se fue corriendo a la escuela, llegando justo a tiempo, yendo hacia la dirección, ya q no sabia cual era su salón. La directora le dijo en q piso estaba su salón y así se fue hacia el.

-bueno alumnos les presento a su nuevo compañero- decía el maestro haciéndose a un lado para q se presentara Kurama.

-hola, mi nombre es Suichi Minamino-haciendo una reverencia

-bien Suichi siéntate a lado de la señorita Higurashi nn-

-si- y fue hasta el lugar q le indicaron.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Urameshi, Kuwabara y Hiei seguían durmiendo, ya q ellos no durmieron muy bien por estarse peleando a almohadazos casi tosa la noche ((q infantiles)). Hiei soñaba con su hermana, mientras q Kuwabara soñaba con... ((rayos! Q es eso?)) un duende! Si un duende verde con un sombrero y toda la cosa y esta hablando con Kuwabara

-aah? Tu kien eres?

-soy tu subconsciente nn

-mi subconsciente es un duende? Oò

-si, y uno muy bello o

-o.o (si clarooo) y Porq estas aki?

-eh venido desde tu diminuto cerebro para ayudarte a superar en la vidaaaaa

- eh? Pero si así estoy bien nn,

-si claro, ya se... haré 10 preguntas si tan solo logras contestar 2 nunca mas t visitare, hecho?-y estira su diminuta mano hacia Kuwabara

-mmmmm, esta bien-y la estrecha contra el duende.

- (jajaja no sabe lo q le espera)-

Yusuke ya se había levantado y había ido hacia la cocina para prepararse algo de comer

-mmmmm, no tengo nada, me comeré esa manzana nn-la agarro y se la estaba comiendo fue a la sala y prendió el televisor, estaba viendo las luchas pasaron comerciales y le llamo mucho la atención un comercial el cual vendía muñekitos de acción ((XD))

-aaa, yo kiero ese ToT-pero de repente apareció el comercial del concurso del santuario

-estaría bueno ir a ver eso, me inscribiré, pero no pienso ir solo! Me acompañaran todos aunke no kieran! Muajajaja ((ríe como idiota XD))

Muy lejos de ahí, en el santuario, se estaba llevando a cabo una reunión en la primera casa, acerca del concurso q se iba a hacer

-esto si q nos va a generar muchas ganancias-decía un Milo sentado en un gran sillón.

-si pero lo malo es q solo nos vamos a kedar con el 10 uu-

-si, pero algo es algo, es peor q kedarnos sin nada, no crees Kannon?- decía Alde q se estaba sirviendo de comer

-si, ouch, eso creo-((no se había recuperado del golpe de saga ))

-todavía te duele mucho?-

-si! Y gracias a mi hermano ¬¬-

-yo? Pero si no hice nada, acuérdate q fue mi otro yo nn-

-si claro como digas ¬¬- de repente se abrió la puerta del baño, de esta salio mucho vapor pero se fue esparciendo kedando a la vista una figura muy conocida por todos.

-aaah! Q rico baño nOn, O.O pero q, Q HACEN TODOS USTEDES EN MI CASA! Ò.Ô-

-eh!...pues...la tuya es la q keda mas lejos de esa tacaña de Saori nn U -dice un poco asustado Milo. Mientras q afro lo veía con ojos de lujuria.

-mmmmm ¬¬, y de q hablaban?-

-aaa...pues estábamos hablando de...de...(rayos ya ni me acuerdo)

-y bien Milo?¬¬-

-se acuerdan de q hablábamos? O.ò

-creo q de la tercera película de Star wars no?nn-concluye Shura

-no, no estábamos hablando de eso era otra cosa,- Milo se keda pensativo por unos segundos hasta q- pero si viste cuando este anakin estaba ahorcando a esta muchacha como se llama mmmm...

-se llamaba Padme, ay si yo me tape los ojos, ese tipo si q era cruel, y debo aceptar q debía bajar unos kilitos y tenia q masillarse no creen chicos?- decía un sonriente Afrodita

-o.oUUU- todos

-bueno..solo era mi opinión uu-

-pero la parte q mas me gusto fue donde se hizo malo si vieron sus ojos?-decía un animado Saga

-si casi se parecen a los tuyos ¬¬ cuando te vuelves malo malo- decía Kannon

-con q se me ven así? ùu-

-nooo! se te ven peor hermanito!-

-ahora si vas a ver engendro ò.o- y lo empieza a corretear por toda la casa

-bueno.-decía Mu- me voy cambiar nnUU.

-si o.o-todos sonaron al unísono ya q les había sorprendido lo bueno q era Kannon para no dejarse atrapar

Volvemos con Kuwabara q seguía en su sueño ya q el duende iba en la 5 pregunta y el menso no supo responder ninguna

-ay! A ver Kuwabara- el duendecito ya estaba harto, pues las mas fáciles preguntas no las supo contestar- ahí va una fácil, listo?

-si, yo siempre estoy listo para lo q sea, pregúntale al gran Kuwabara lo q kieras!-

-si, si como digas, como es Barney?-

- Barney! Ósea no soy tan menso eh!-

-pues si no eres menso entonces respóndeme! Ò.o-

-eh pues Barney era un dinosaurio-

-si! Si sigue nn!-

-era un dinosaurio herbívoro de esos de cuello largo y era de color verde nn!-

-ùu este será un caso perdido!

Con Yusuke...

-mmmm ya casi es hora de entrar a la escuela uu, pero como conseguiré el cereal para el concurso, m... Ya se se lo pediré a Kurama ya q en la escuela q esta keda cerca un centro comercial si! Aja aja kien es el mejor aja aja (( empieza a hacer un bailecito todo ridículo XD)) así q toma el teléfono y marca al celular de Kurama.

En la escuela con kagome

-y porq t cambiaste Minamino?-

- la verdad no lo se, creo q a mi mama le gusto mas esta escuela nn-

Sonó la campana la cual indico el receso..

-bueno nos vemos mas al rato Minamino nn-

-si esta bien, pero llámame por mi nombre por favor nn-

-esta bien, Suichi al rato nos vemos nn-

-si adiós nn- en eso el celular de Kurama empezó a sonar con la musiquita de Star wars

-bueno?-

-_si, Kurama?-_

_-_q paso?-

-_ a te keria pedir un favor-_

-si dime-

_-Este me podrías comprar el cereal del zodiaco cuando regreses de la escuela si porfa? Anda di q si, siiiiiiiiiiiiiii?-_

_-_esta bien solo una caja?

-_SIPI, bueno te lo agradezco nos vemos bye, besitos cuídate mucho, no hables con extraños y mira por los 2 lados antes de cruzar la calle- _ y así termino la gran llamada

-q onda con Yusuke o.ô, creo q ese cereal tiene algo importante- se oye de nuevo la campana y todos van directo a sus salones.

La escuela termino y Kurama antes de ir a comprar el cereal se fue a pasear por ahí ya q keria conocer mas por ese lugar después de un rato se dirigió al centro comercial.

-mmmm donde estarán los cereales?- de repente escucha una voz algo conocida por el.- kien será, me suena mmmm... A! Ya se kien es es kagome nn! Se acerco hasta donde estaba

-hola nn!-

-eh? A hola Suichi nn-

-y q haces por aki?-pregunto un poco intrigado este Kurama

-yo, pues vine a comprar un cereal nnUU tu?-

-yo tmb, un amigo me encargo el cereal del ...zodiaco creo?-

-si! Entonces tmb se va a inscribir en el concurso?

-cual concurso?-

-no sabes uu, pues el concurso consta de ...bla bla ((le cuenta todo))

-aah, pues yo tmb me inscribiré nn-

-genial, bueno nos vemos mañana, q ya me tengo q ir o se enojaran bye!- y se fue corriendo a su casa.

-hasta luego kagome nn- y se fue a la casa de Yusuke.

Llegando a la casa se dio cuenta de q ya se había ido a la escuela

-bueno creo q lo esperare un momento- entonces escucha un ruido muy extraño, provenía de una recamara

-q será eso? O.o- y se fue acercando poco a poco hasta q

-KUWABARA! O.O, pero q? No debes estar en la escuela? Aparte esta algo kemado nnUU - y miro hacia el escritorio q estaba cerca de ahí y sobre el había una nota Kurama se acerco y la tomo

_**Nota**: Kurama espero q tu si puedas despertar a Kuwabara ya q este tonto no nos hizo caso, Hiei lo kemo y nada, yo utilice mi reigan y nada, espero q algo de ti si sirva para despertarlo porq la verdad si q es raro, bueno q tengas suerte con este idiota bye._

_PD: mas vale q me hayas comprado mi cereal o si no ¬¬ ya veremos después nn_

-nnUU veo q es muy comprensivo, volviendo con Kuwabara , q rayos tendrá, lo mas ideal será esperar a q se despierte uu- y se fue a la sala a ver la TV.

En el sueño de Kuwabara...

-aaa! Eres un idiota de primera! Llevamos mas de 8 hrs. con las preguntas, y lo q mas me molesta es q para una pregunta es una hora de esperar ¬¬- decía un fastidiado duendecito

-es q necesito pensar para q te conteste bien-

-si, pero no manches! 1hr por pregunta! Ya ni un niño de 6 años se tarda tanto! Ò.Ö-

-ay! ya sigue con la pregunta! Ò.Ö-

-recuerda solamente tienes estas 2 ultimas oportunidades, entendido!-

-SIP-

-cuanto es 1 mas 1?

-2 nOn

-excelente (es un completo idiota uu) la siguiente es...si mezclas rojo y azul q color t da?

-mmmm verde! nn

-si! Ahora me largo nunca me volveré a cruzar en tu camino, puedes para siempre ser el idiota mas grande del mundo nn, nos vemos loser!

-si hasta luego duendecito (muajaja no pudo vencer mi intelecto superior) ((XD)) después de esto Kuwabara se despertó, camino hasta la sala y

-Kurama! Q haces aki? No debes estar en la escuela?-

-(se estaba aguantando de la risa pues estaba todo negrito)...Kuwabara nn, ya son mas de las 3 -

-O.O q! Y porq no me levantaron, aaa maldito Urameshi no me despertó!-

-mmmm si trataron de despertarte pero tu no respondías-

-aaa jejeje creo q ya se porq! nnUU-

-si, porq no despertabas?-

-es q un duendecito apareció en mis sueños y me hizo preguntas muy difíciles las cuales yo El Gran Kuwabara si pude contestar!-

-(pero es la cosa mas incoherente q he escuchado en todo mi vida) se estaba aguantando las ganas de reírse hasta le salían lagrimitas.

-Kurama q tienes porq lloras? O.ò-

-jajajajajajaja- se tiro al piso y empezó a reírse como nunk en su vida-jajajajajja eso jajaja ...es... jajá jajá ...lo... jajajajajja mas... Jajaja... tonto. q he... .jajajajajaja escuchado... Jajajajajaj-

-ja, si no me crees pues ni modo, yo me iré a tomar una ducha-

-jajaja y vaya q la necesitas por q estas negro jajajajajja -aun estaba en el suelo

Así Kuwabara se fue a tomar una gran ducha nn

-Mama ya llegue!- decía esto mientras se ponía las pantuflas.

-si, hija! A Inuyasha esta en tu recamara esperándote!-

-Inuyasha? O.ò pero si todavía falta mucho para q venga por mi- dicho esto subió a su recamara. -Inuyasha?

-ah, a kagome tenemos q irnos! Ya t tardaste mucho ¬¬!-

-ejem, creo q no podré ir durante un largo tiempo nnUU

-pero q cosas dices! Tenemos q irnos ya! Creo q Naraku ya esta cerca aparte es nuestra oportunidad! Ò.o

-pues no pienso ir, ya q me voy a inscribir en un concurso! Para poder conocer a los caballeros ¬-y se kedo un buen rato cayéndole la baba

-kagome?-le pasa una mano enfrente de su cara- kagome? KAGOME HASME CASO POR UNA BUENA VEZ!-

-eh? Si q decías?-

-porq los kieres conocer?-

-nada mas, ya se tengo una idea! nn - bajo por el cereal, lo abrió y saco los cupones, después subió de nuevo a su recamara- te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-feh! Como kieras?-

-te gustaría participar conmigo a este concurso?-pone ojitos de cachorro- sii?

-mmmm...deja pensarlo, no!- se da la vuelta y le da la espalda.

-i..un..ya..sha! Ùu,

-ya ya ! Esta bien iré contigo, contenta?

-SIP- ve los cupones pero se da cuenta de q hay 2 mas- y si invitamos a sango y a Miroku?

-como kieras!

-pues los invitare, vente vamos a decirles nn!-

Y hacia partieron hacia el Sengonku

continuara

Bueno esto es todo por el momento, espero q haya kedado bien, por favor dejen reviews para saber su opinión de este fic, bueno nos vemos nn

Kagome-fui.


	2. entrando a la casa parte 1

Bueno muchas gracias a los q nos dejaron reviews, se lo agradecemos mucho, -o- bueno es hora de comenzar nn.

Estos personajes no me pertenecen, solo los utilizo para esta alocada idea XD.

- hablando-

(Pensamientos)

((notas de autora))

cambio de escena ppp

**Santuario, Pozo y Mundo Espiritual?**

Cáp. 2- Entrando a la casa.. parte 1

-por favor, sango di q si- decía kagome

-no lo se no me convence mucho o.ò-

-ud. Monje Miroku q dice? Si kiere venir con nosotros al concurso?-

-a mi tampoco me convence mucho esa idea, señorita kagome-

-mmmm, ya se como puedo convencerlos- así q kagome saca entre sus bolsas varias fotografías- mire monje Miroku si ganamos este concurso puede conocer a esta bella mujer- así q le enseña la foto de Saori.

-pensándolo mejor si nos conviene ir a ese lugar y participar nn-

-pero q rápido cambia de decisión monje hentai ¬¬- decía una enfurecida sango.

-y a ti sango, tu puedes conocer a estos muchachos- le enseña las fotos de todos los caballeros- no son encantadores? ¬ ((quitando a Aldebarán ok XD))

-kawai! ¬, están súper divinos, yo si voy, y mas para conocer a ese sujeto- ((le gusto Afro))

-genial-

-disculpe señorita Kagome, pero como es esa mujer, porq es importante?-

-pues esa mujer es la reencarnación de la diosa atenea, y es muy poderosa junto a sus caballeros juntos derrotan al mal q kiere dominar al planeta nn-

-q fabulosa mujer, cuando partimos?- decía un ansioso monje

-ahora mismo si quieren-

Todos: si! (( Inu: oye autora ¬¬ no todos, yo no kiero ir. Autora: pues te amuelas aki mando yo ¬u¬. Inu: grrr…..no es justo ¬¬))

Cerca de ahí un monstruo había escuchado todo

-con q muy poderosa no, si la absorbo me volveré muy fuerte y ya no harán falta los fragmentos ñaca ñaca ñaca, me iré después de q ellos lo hagan-

Exacto Naraku había escuchado todo, desde cuando se había vuelto tan chismoso, creo q es algo de Naraku q no sabíamos XD.

ppp

Bueno estamos de nuevo con los caballeros nn, bueno en realidad 2 de ellos

-Kannon seguro q todo esta libre y no hay nadie?-

-por 15 vez te digo q si hermanito ¬¬, la tacaña de Saori salio a una fiesta y no regresara hasta la madrugada-

-excelente es hora de avisarles a los demás-

-si-

Así nuestros 2 caballeros fueron a la casa de Milo en donde se estaba llevando a cabo una reunión.

-muy bien todos entendieron lo q hay q hacer?-

-todos: si

-muy bien solo falta esperar a q nos avisen a ver q onda y efectuamos el plan-

En eso van llegando los gemelos

-todo esta libre, ya podemos empezar con el plan A-

-excelente- decía un malvado Saga

-bien, Shaka, Dohcko, kiki, Shura y Alde cuiden la entrada- les decía Milo.

- todos lo demás a la casa de Saori!- y así nuestros caballeros partieron hacia la casa de…..de Saori XD

-aaah q refrescante baño me di nOn-decía Kuwabara

-oye porq Yusuke se tarda tanto en llegar?-

-no lo se Kurama, 1 opción puede ser q este con Keiko pero es casi casi imposible y otra q este entrenando-

-mmmm… bueno lo mejor será q me vaya ya son mas de las 6 y me van a regañar si llego tarde-

-ay si me regañan q no puedes una vez en tu vida llegar como a las 9 o 10?-

-Hiei!-dijeron asombrados los chicos

-pero q haces por aki?-pregunto Kurama

-pues Yusuke me dijo en la mañana q me keria ver, así q vine nn-

-ooh, y sabes para q?-

-no-

En eso escuchan un ruido:

-alguien viene, q tal si apagamos las luces y le damos el susto de su vida a Yusuke?- decía Kuwabara

-buena idea, por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo-decía Kurama kien fue a apagar las luces de la casa.

-si algo sale mal no me echen la culpa ¬¬- decía Hiei quien se sentó en el sofá y se cruzo de brazos

En eso la puerta se abre y deja ver a Yusuke besando muy apasionadamente a Keiko y junto a ellos esta una amiga de ella.

Todos: O.O

-bueno keiko creo q nos veremos mañana n/n-

-si n/n, bueno me voy ya q me están esperando- y así se va keiko

-aah pero q bella es. o

-ejem…todos estamos aki ¬¬-

-aaa! Ladrones! Ladrones en mi casa! o - y sale corriendo hacia la calle.

-U creo q SI lo espantamos.- decía Kurama

- si -

ppp

-como van con la puerta?-

-pues podríamos mas si tu nos ayudaras Milo ¬¬- decía Saga

-mmmm apurence q si nos cachan en pleno acto nos va a ir muy mal, ya no tendremos el 10 si no el 1 ToT y tendremos q trabajar vendiendo clicles y cantando en el metro-

-si si como digas Milo-

Así es nuestros caballeros están tratando de abrir la enorme puerta de la mansión kido, pues tratan de tomar "prestado" el dinero q ellos deben de ganar de verdad.

TRACK! (sonido de la puerta XD)

-muajajaj nadie puede contra mi, ni una estupida puerta-decía Saga malo XD

-¬¬U, bueno y si yo fuera Saori y fuera una tacaña, bruja, maliciosa con las personas, hipócrita y extremadamente rica donde guardaría mi dinero?- decía un pensativo Camus

-pues en una caja fuerte XD-decía Aioria

-creo q eso es lo mas obvio ¬¬, mmmm donde? Donde, muy bien vayamos a la habitación de Saori lo más seguro es q este ahí- así todos subieron a dicha habitación, llegando:

-lo encontré! Lo encontré! –decía un feliz Afrodita

-lo encontró! Lo encontró!- decía Milo

-si, lo encontró! Lo encontró!-decía Kannon

-lo encontró! Un momento q encontraste?-decía Camus ((el primero q piensa XD))

-pues encontré el labial q había perdido, con razón se me hacia extraño q Saori-bruja utilizara el mismo tipo de labial q yo ¬¬ de ahora en adelante cuidare mas mis cosas-

-caída tipo anime de todos-

-eres un menso ¬¬U – le decía Aioros

-ooh miren q genial, encontré esto debajo de la cama de Saori- les decía MM , kien les mostró el esqueleto de una rata XD-

-aaa q asqueroso eres MM ¬¬-decía Mu

-aaah un esqueleto muerto! Un esqueleto muerto!- decía Afro q daba brincos de aki para allá.

-no, en serio, jamás había conocido a un esqueleto vivo ¬¬- le decía Mu

-ash, ya calléense ahora busquen el maldito dinero- y así comenzaron a buscar.

ppp

-aaah por fin en casa, y q bueno q pudieron pasar gracias a los fragmentos nn- decía kagome

-wuau, o.o esta es tu casa? Esta hermosa- decía Sango

-es cierto señorita Kagome es muy linda nn-

-pues gracias muchachos, pero no se queden ahí pasen para q podamos comer-

-si o acaso se quedaran ahí afuera?- decía Inuyasha

-obvio q no Inuyasha ¬¬- y así pasaron a la casa de kagome,

-mmmm, mi mama no esta en casa?- encontró una nota en el refri.

**Nota:**

**Hija tuvimos q ir con tu tía, nos tardaremos como en 3 semanas en llegar, te deje dinero y comida, cuídate mucho hija nos vemos.**

-bueno, espero q estén bien-

Después de una divertida cena con muchos osuwaris y cachetadas pasaron todos a la sala en donde estaban viendo la tele

-ooh entonces a esto se le llama tele- decía una asombrada Sango

-así es sango nn bueno ahora veamos q hay en nuestro canal favorito Cartoon Network (no me demanden no se me ocurría otro canal XD) pasaron de nuevo el comercial del cereal, pero ahora con nueva información

-_inscríbanse ya! Es la ultima oportunidad! Después de q se hayan inscrito deben ir a esta dirección (aparece debajo de la pantalla) y participar! Los esperamos pronto! Derechos reservados, si tienes alguna duda llama al 8975478468466828328032804897._

_-_uy creo q mañana mismo hay q inscribirnos-decía kagome

-creo q si, bueno es hora de dormir-decía Inuyasha

-a hablando de eso Miroku e Inuyasha dormirán en la recamara de Sota mientras q sango y yo dormiremos en mi cuarto nn-

Y así nuestros amigos se fueron a dormir placida y cómodamente, fuera de la casa, y de nuevo ese ser había escuchado todo

-ñaca ñaca ñaca, ahora ya se como hacerle para entrar a ese concurso, y así obtendré nuevos poderes, ya no puedo esperar mas , bueno dormiré acá afuera mañana los seguiré y aaah (bostezo) los eli..mi..na..re, les sacare las tripas y …se.. las daré a los perros…- así nuestro chisme-villano se kedo profundamente dormido cerca de la puerta trasera XD.

Continuara……………..

Jaja pobre Naraku en esa parte se me hizo tierno XD, bueno q pasara con los caballeros? Podrán tomar "prestado" el dinero, Naraku les sacara las tripas y se las dará a los perros? No se pierdan el sig Cáp.

Por

Kagome-SakuraSaku


	3. entrando a la casa parte 2

Ah y acuérdense de q no estoy escribiendo sola el fic, lo estoy haciendo junto a 2 compañeros, pero a veces como ayudan demasiado (sarcásticamente) no lo subo muy seguido así q perdonen si me tardo.

Gracias por sus reviews! Eso Se los agradecemos muchisisimo XD bueno aki ta el otro Cáp. Disfrútenlo aunke quede de la patada.

Estos personajes no me pertenecen, solo los utilizo para esta alocada idea XD.

- hablando-

(Pensamientos)

((notas de autora))

Cambio de escena pp.

**Santuario, Pozo y Mundo Espiritual?**

Cáp. 2- Entrando a la casa.. Parte 2

Bien nos habíamos quedado con nuestros caballeros q querían tomar prestado el dinero de la diosa atenea

-aaa no puedo, mi cerebro no da mas- decía un fastidiado Kannon

-si, yo tmb estoy de acuerdo con el -.- - decía Saga

-vamos si podemos encontrar la caja fuerte! Si se puede! Si se puede!- echaba porras este afro

--.- bueno y donde mas buscamos? Ya buscamos en toda la mendiga casa, en los cuartos, baños, salas. Comedores, sótanos, azoteas donde mas?- decía Milo

-pues, no se- decía Camus

-ya se, q tal si descansamos un poco y quizás después podremos pensar mejor n.n-

-q buena idea Mu! Yo te acompaño- decía Kannon

-yo tmb-

-yo tmb-

-bueno de plano todos no? -.-U- y así nuestros caballeros tomaron un leve reposo, cuando de repente empiezan a escuchar ruidos en la cocina, todos se espantan pensando q atenea estaría ahí pero cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar a

-AAAAAH! Un ratero bien feote! o - gritaba Afrodita

-quien eres tu? Ò.O-pregunto el valiente Mu

-yoooooooo? Yo soy Changoleón nn-((emm Changoleón es un limosnero acá de México en la delegación de Coyoacan y lo conocemos porq un día Facundo lo saco en su programa XD espero haberme explicado jejeje))

-Changoleón, Changoleón……………. me suena, aaaah ya se kien eres, te conocí cuando fui a comprar pulseras para mi novi……………..para mis amigos nnUU-dijo MM

-aja pa tus amigos ¬u¬ MM-

-aah ya cállate Kannon! ¬/¬-

-TU ERES MM! Pero si me acuerdo rebién de ti, tu fuiste kien me dio mas limosna, aparte de q me caíste súper!-decía el queridísimo Changoleón

-jejeje- es lo único q pudo pronunciar nuestro querido MM

pppppppp

Después de q alcanzaron a Yusuke y explicarle todo ((XD pobre)) volvieron a la casa para q Yusuke les explicara algo…

-bueno, ya q están aki, y después de haberme dado tremendo susto ¬¬, quiero pedirles q participen conmigo en un concurso si somos ganadores podremos conocer a los caballeros del santuario y muchas cosas mas-

-pues yo si participo! n.n, siempre he querido participar en este tipo de concursos ¬u¬-decía Kuwabara

-ya ya sabia de esto y ya había decidido participar pues una amiga me lo menciono nn-dijo Kurama

-amiga? ¬u¬-

-emm si amiga nnU Yusuke-

-bueno entonces q dices Hiei?-

-pues la verdad no me interesa, u¬¬-

-Kuwabara q tienes ahí? Acaso es el teléfono de YuKina? ¬u¬-dijo esto para ver si su plan iba a funcionar

-si, le iba a marcar, para ver si keria salir conmigo-

-XDD-

-eso nunca mongolito! (menso) #¬¬-

-pues lo vamos a ayudar, al menos q si aceptas te ayudaremos a ti nn-

-esta bien acepto pero ya es una promesa! ¬¬

-si, bueno mañana en la mañana nos iremos a inscribir ahora DUERMANSE TODOS!- dijo con energía este Yusuke; Kurama se fue a su casa, Kuwabara se volvió a dormir en la casa de su amigo y Hiei…….se fue a vagar XD.

Ppp

Volvemos con nuestros caballeros, q aun seguían buscando la caja fuerte de Saori y hablando sobre cosas de la vida con el Changoleón

-y con 4 pesos te alcanza para un taco-

-órale Changoleón no sabia q eso fuera duro-decía Kannon

-pues te acostumbras uu-

-aaah! Ya no puedo mas necesito encontrar ese mugre dinero! OWO-

-tran…..tranquilo Milo todo se puede solucionar n.nU-

-como kieres q me tranquilice si no hemos encontrado nada! ¬¬-

-emm, técnicamente q buscan?- preguntaba el Changoleón

-pues una caja fuerte, con nuestra quincena q Saori no nos quiere dar ¬¬-

-vaya q es maldita, y donde han buscado ya?-

-pues- empezó por decir Saga- en toda la mendiga casa, en los cuartos, baños, salas, comedores, sótanos, azoteas, y en la cocina uu.

-emm, y ya buscaron debajo de la cama? n.nU-

-todos: creo q no- diciendo esto todos fueron al cuarto de Saori, levantaron el colchón y encontraron

-todos: Wuauuuu, Changoleón es un experto O.O

-jejeje, no es nada, es solo por experiencia n.n-

-pues muchas gracias Changy, ahora quien lo kiere abrir?- pregunto Aioria

-yo! Yo! Yo! Soy el indicado para todo tipo de esas cosas XD-

-tienes razón ahí te va Mu-le avientan la caja y de un solo golpe logra abrirla dejando al descubierto solo

-todos: que!

-esa Saori es una maldita solo nos alcanza para unas mugres chelas ¬¬- decía MM

-de seguro se llevo la mayoría del dinero a su supuesta fiesta ¬¬-en eso se encuentran a Kiki enfrente suyo

-aaaah! Un duende anaranjado! o - empezó a gritar Changy XD

-no soy un duende ¬¬ soy aprendiz de los caballeros y les vengo a avisar q Saori ya llego, q se apuren a bajar a sus casas n.n, adiós!- diciendo esto desapareció

-bueno nuestra gran misión nos llevo 5hrs y solo para ganar una mierda ¬¬, ya apuntaste eso Afro?-

-clarines nOn-

-ok, bueno caballeros Corran por su vida q si nos cachan nos va peor, no se preocupen por la caja yo me la kedo XD-

-y yo q hago? No se a donde ir ToT- decía llorando el Changoleón

-pues tú vente conmigo, andale vamonos q si nos cachan no la acabamos-

-gracias MM TuT-

-Bueno los veo mañana, en la casa de Mu! Aaa y llamen a los de bronce ya q tengo una idea ¬u¬- diciendo esto, Milo desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche dejando a Mu

-porq siempre en mi casa ToT, siempre hacen un desorden-

-ya cállate Mu y ya vamonos ¬¬- Así la casa de Saori kedo toda de cabeza, y no había rastro de ninguno de los caballeros; llegando a sus respectivas casas los caballeros se pusieron rápidamente sus pijamas, y se hicieron los dormidos.

Ppp ((A la mañana siguiente con todos nuestros personajes)) ppp

Los primeros rayos de sol empezaron por salir despertando a nuestro grandioso personaje XD llamado Naraku

-uy q frió, ya ni en la otra época duermo en un lugar tan feo ¬¬- en eso ve q la manija de la puerta trasera ((acuérdense q se kedo dormido en la puerta trasera XD)) se va moviendo- (chin! Q hago? Donde me escondo? Aaah, este será mi fin ToT, no no pienses así Naraku tu si puedes! Si se puede!) Acto seguido Naraku toma impulso se avienta hacia un lado y cae en el bote de la basura XD- (q bien, bueno tan siquiera no me cacharon ¬¬)- así q Naraku solo saca un poco la cabeza dejando ver a un Inuyasha totalmente enfermo

-maldita enfermedad llamada gripe ¬¬, maldita época, maldita basura, achu! ((se le sale el moco)) maldito moco- y maldiciendo un buen de cosas se metió con los demás q ya estaban preparando el desayuno.

-genial! Si Inuyasha esta enfermo no podrá olfatearme! Yupi, pero no debo moverme porq si no pueden cacharme ¬¬- y así se kedo en el bote de la basura XD.

-muy bien tenemos q ir a dejar los cupones hoy nn- decía Kagome q estaba sentada en la mesa

-si y después de eso q?-

-pues, nos hablaran para ver si estamos seleccionados, Sango nn-diciendo esto saco los cupones y los empezó a llenar- bien ya están listos los cupones nOn- se escuchaba la campana de la basura, ósea q el camión iba a recoger la basura XD- Inuyasha si sacaste la basura?

-si-

-ok bueno vengan para q les de ropa después iremos al buzón, y mas tarde les conseguiré mas…..ropa XD-

-todos: ok- Cuando estaban hablando el camión se llevo toda la basura incluyendo a

-Saquéenme de aquí! Huele espantosamente feooooooooo- y así su eco no se pudo escuchar mas ya q el camión se había alejado bastante.

Ppp

Nuestros caballeros seguían profundamente dormidos ya q se habían acostado bastante tarde claro incluyendo a Changy como lo llamaba Aioros XD, pero algo hizo q los despertara y de manera espantosa

-AAAAAAH! CABALLEROS VENGAN EN ESTE INSTANTE PARA ACA!-lo dijo a pulmón, y vaya q despertó a todos de un brinco XD

Subiendo las escaleras

-q querrá la mendiga Saori ¬¬ oooouumm (bostezo) ñam, ñam -.- -

-no lo se Kannon, pero espero q no se haya dado cuenta de el tiradero q hemos causado-

-yo creo q si se dio cuenta u.u, pero le echaremos la culpa al oso de peluche de Kiki- decía Mu

-su peluche? Pero q rayos puede causar un peluche? ¬¬-

-muchas, pero muchas cosas, de las q no te puedes imaginar y Saori lo sabe uu-

-bu…bueno si tú lo dices-

Llegando con Saori

-q paso Saori y ahora para q nos llamas- decía Camus

-es q miren este tiradero bla bla

Mente de los caballeros

-ash de nuevo empieza con su gran discurso -.-

-si q no puede tansikiera poner cosas diferentes?-

-uy q feo se arreglo hoy, miren como no se pinto bien y aparte como q le hace falta un baño .

-todos: mmmm ¬¬

-bueno entonces le echamos la culpa al oso?-

-todos: sii! Al oso!

Fin de pensamientos absurdos XD

-entonces quiero saber kien hizo ese tiradero en MI casa ¬¬-

-Saori, yo lo vi todo, se kien es el culpable, fue tan traumante- empezó por decir Kannon

-(si q exagera u¬¬) Saori el culpable de esto fue el oso de Kiki, si sabes a lo q me refiero? –

-el…el….el….o…oso de Kiki! Aaa estuvo en mi casa ToT, tendré q llamar a todos para recoger el tiradero, váyanse shu! Shu! Fuera de mi casa!-

-todos: ya casate! ¬¬

Bueno ya todos fuera de la casa de Saori

-bien gracias Mu por tu idea del oso-

-de nada nn-

-y ya le hablaron a los de bronce? Ò.o-decía Milo

-si, ayer le dije a Shiryu q vinieran para una reunión XD- decía Saga-

-ok, bueno tendremos q esperar su llegada mientras, vayamos a la casa de Mu a pasar el rato- así todos se dirigen a dicha casa

-no es justo ToT- reclamaba nuestro querido Mu

Ppp

Yusuke despertaba pesadamente, se estiraba y se levanto de la cama viendo a su lado derecho a Kuwabara aun dormido, fue a la cocina y se tuvo q comer la pizza podrida q estaba ahí puesto q no tenia otra cosa q comer XD

-aaaah! Q sueño, ash es cierto debo llenar los cupones- así q saca los cupones del cereal- un momento! Porq comí la pizza si había cereal! Aaah! Soy un verdadero idiota! TwT- bueno así q saco una pluma y empezó a llenar los cupones

-a ver primero yo, puesto q soy el mas importante XD, pondré Yusuke Urameshi, después Kurama le pondré Minamino, luego Kuwabara q le pondré como apellido Tabique jajá q maldito soy XD, y al ultimo Hiei q le pondré como apellido Sánchez, listo! Ahora hay q entregarlos non; pero creo q iré solo ya q Kuwabara esta bien dormido- así q se cambio y fue hasta el buzón a dejar los cupones

-muy bien ahora a regresar a mi acogedora casita- pero un tipo se le pone enfrente y le dice

-hola n.n-

-emm, hola n.nU-

-me gustaría saber tu nombre, por favor-

-para q?-

-es q eres lindo-

-emm, este… me llamo Yusuke- tratando de ponerle atención a lo ultimo q escucho- y tu?

-yo me llamo Jackotsu 2do Júnior n.n

-emm, creo q me están esperando y me tengo q ir, espero encontrarte otro día-

-si yo también lo espero, bueno adiós-

-adiós- y así Yusuke se fue huyendo de ahí- uuf, si q es raro ese tal Jackotsu

-es lindo y muy guapo ese Yusuke –u- y se dedico a seguir con su camino

Llegando a su casa Yusuke despertó a Kuwabara y le llamo a Kurama

-kuarama?

-_si Yusuke q pasa?_

-a te keria decir q si kieres q todos vayamos al cine?

-_me parece buena idea _

_-_bueno pero a ti te toca buscar a Hiei, ok?

-_esta bien Yusuke, nos vemos en el Cinemark de Pericoapa XDD a las 4_

_-_ok, bueno nos vemos

-_bye_

-bueno tansikiera ya se donde divertirme.

-a donde vamos a ir Urameshi?

-q te importa idiota ¬¬

-¬¬ eres un maldito , oí todo y se q vamos a ir al cine

-entonces para q preguntas, vente ya vamonos q se nos va a hacer muy tarde

-¬¬- y así salieron de la casa hacia el Cinemark XD

Ppp

Con Naraku…

-maldito bote de Basura, maldito camión de basura, malditas ratas de basura, ahora como llego, necesito antes q nada conseguir el mendigo cereal ¬¬,((se había dado un baño en un rió, no me pregunten como porq ni yo se XD)) ooh mi sesto ((es sexto, pero me gusto ponerle sesto XD)) sentido me dice q debo seguir derecho y llegare al dichoso cereal- siguió caminando y caminando y caminando (2hrs después) y caminando hasta q llego al centro comercial bastante grande para decir verdad- rayos como llegare al cereal ¬¬, ya se le preguntare a ese tipo q se parece a alguien q yo conozco XD- así se dirige al dichoso tipo XD

-hola, este disculpa pero me puedes decir tu nombre? nn-

-hola, soy Jackotsu 2do Júnior, y tu eres?-

-me llamo Naraku nn, me podrías decir donde están los cereales?

-si mira te vas hasta el fondo, das vuelta a la derecha, después te metes a un pasillo q te mete a otra tienda, te vas derecho y ahora das vuelta a la izquierda y ahí están los cereales nn-

-ooh, gracias pero me tengo q ir adiós!-

-adiós, Naraku nn-

Nuestro chisme-villano se metió a la tienda y la verdad se había perdido, llegando a una tienda de ropa, haciendo q una mujer se acercara a el

-muy buenos días señor le gustaría comprar algo de nuestra gran tienda? nn-

-no, la verdad solo vine aquí por un cereal-

-andele no se haga el difícil, mire como tiene esa ropa fea y antigua necesita un nuevo look-

-look?-

-si mire le mostrare como- lo jala a los vestidores poniéndole nueva ropa- listo a esto se le llama look

-me siento ridículo ¬¬- Naraku estaba vestido con una playera rosa q decía "I love the World", con pantalones de mezclilla, tenia una pulsera q decía en grande "I'm to sexy", y unos lentes de estrella blancos

-se ve genial seño nn, ahora pageme ¬¬-

-q le pague? Con q? o.o-

-con q será ¬¬ pues con dinero-

-pero yo no tengo dinero aparte ud me obligo a vestirme así ¬¬-

-yoooooooo? Ud fue el q dijo q quería un look, así q como buena gente se lo di ahora pageme ¬¬-

-ggrr- saca a sus demonios- q yo no le debo nada ¬¬, y si me sigue molestando la puedo matar-

-sabe q? mejor yo lo pago q tenga buen día nnUU-

-mmmm ¬¬- y sale de la tienda- mendiga vieja me kiere cobrar ja, nadie se burla de mi ¬¬- siguió caminando y se detuvo afuera de una tienda en donde había televisiones y estaban pasando la película de Spider-man- O-O Wuauuuu! Apoco un humano puede hacer eso, ese humano si q es genial…. Yo kiero ser como el ToT- entonces a lado había otra tienda pero de disfraces y ahí estaba el traje de Spider-man- ñaca, ñaca , ñaca ¬u¬ solo voy por ese trajecito y seré el nuevo Spider-Naraku! – así q nuestro villano se metió a dicha tienda y robo de nuevo, pero ahora el traje de Spider-man, se lo puso encima de la demás ropa y saliendo de esa tienda, la gente se le quedaba viendo raro.

-mmmm, gente tonta, q no aprecian a un villano de verdad? ¬¬-en eso se oye el grito de una persona o algo, y después fue lanzada una bomba

BOOMM! (sonidos especiales XD)

-muajaja nada puede contra el invencible Dondo-verde, me han comunicado q un nuevo súper-man, digo Spider-man a llegado a la ciudad así q díganme kien es? ¬¬

-todos señalan a Naraku-

-yo q? O.O, quien eres?

-aaaah! Con q tus eres el famoso héroe, te matare de una vez por todas muajaja, ah! Y me llamo Dondo-verde soy hermano del duendecito verde ((el duende del sueño de Kuwabara XD))- y así sin una razón obvia empezó la gran pelea, Naraku utilizaba como telarañas sus tentáculos y Dondo-verde sus bombas y su aeroplano, pero por fin Naraku se arto de estar jugando y lo absorbió XD, todos quedaron perplejos

-que? Tengo monos en la cara? ¬¬-

-VIVA SPIDER-NARAKU! DERROTO A ESE DONDO-VERDE Q NOS CAIA RE-GORDO-

-emm, bueno si Uds. Lo dicen, creo q será mejor irme-

-SE IRA, IRA!-empezó por gritar la gente

-ya déjenme de molestar ¬¬-

-MOLESTAR, MOLESTAR!-

-#¬¬ ya me están hartando, y los podría matar-

-MATAR, MATAR!-

-ustedes se lo buscaron ¬¬- y así Naraku con uno de sus monstruos le lanzo un rayo a una persona y kedo hecho cenizas el pobre tipo XD- ya vieron lo q puedo hacer? Ahora si no quieren q me enoje mas, DENME EL CEREAL DEL ZODIACO! AHORA!

-CEREAL, CEREAL, AHORA!- y así alguien fue por el cereal y se lo llevo a Naraku y ese alguien era

-Jackotsu 2do júnior? Q haces aquí? O.O- pregunto un asombrado Naraku ((ese Jackotsu se mete en todos lados XD))

-pues yo olvide comprar algo y regrese cuando vi todo, y ahora eres nuestro héroe, si me lo permites kiero estar a tus servicios, por favor-

-(mmmm mas sirvientes para mi, eso me convendría, lo aceptare ñaca ñaca ñaca) si te acepto, pero tendrás q estar a mi lado todo el tiempo puesto q no conozco el lugar

-si, gracias Amo Naraku!-

-si, si, si bueno ahora q hago, a si! Tengo q llenar los cupones pero donde?-

-si, kiere primero podemos ir a relajarnos, yendo a ver una película q le parece? creo q empieza a las 4 y después de ahí llena los cupones n.n-

-película q es eso? O.ò

-venga y se lo mostrare n.n- así Jackotsu 2do Júnior llevo a Naraku a ver una película.

Continuara .-.-.-.-

Espero q haya quedado bien, ya q este Cáp. se nos ocurrió en 2 clases y a la hora de escribirlo se me olvido la idea XD y mas Alan q estaba todo depresivo y casi no ayudaba, pero cuando lo hacia sus ideas eran padrisimas, mientras q Karen estaba toda ebria(loca) y sus ideas fueron mas locas q ella misma, bueno nos vemos en el prox Cáp., espero ahora no tardarme tanto adiós!

Esperamos sus reviews con ansias OwO

Por

Kagome-SakuraKasu

Y amigos XD


	4. Ese es el concurso! OO

Hola de nuevo! Bueno antes q nada gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer nuestro loco fic q esta lleno de incoherencias XD, la verdad no se como lo creamos creo q estábamos algo ebrios XD, bueno gracias a **Firts-ayanami, Mitzuko-chan, MisaoQ.Q., Freeman7, Vampire Mitsu, Pretty-Kikyou, Legendary, Minno, **por leer nuestro fic se los agradecemos mucho! Y espero q lo sigan leyendo n.n aunke quede de la patada.

Estos personajes no me pertenecen, solo los utilizo para esta alocada idea XD.

- hablando-

(Pensamientos)

(( notas de autora))

Cambio de escena ppp

**Santuario, Pozo y Mundo Espiritual?**

Cáp. 4 – Ese es el concurso! O.O

Nos quedamos q nuestros amigos los dorados habían citado a los de bronce para una supuesta reunión , pero el problema es q todavía no llegaban así q estaban pasando el tiempo XD

-malditos de bronce ¬¬ ya se tardaron!- decía un fastidiado Aioria

-si!-dijeron todos

-y q vamos a hacer con el dinero?-pregunto Milo

-pues q tal si hacemos una fiesta n.n?-

-todos: u¬¬, buena idea Mu! nOn

-gracias, gracias no fue nada-

-bueno en q casa la hacemos? Uy cierto aparte Saori no se debe de enterar u.u-

-no te preocupes por eso Milo, Saga y yo tenemos un plan jejeje ¬u¬, no es así Saga?-

-si, muajaja siempre tenemos planes-

-bueno entonces Saga y Kannon todo esta en sus manos-

-claro! no te preocupes n.n- y así partieron a hacer su supuesto plan XD

-bueno quien quiere jugar baraja?-preguntaba Milo

-todos: yo!

-bueno todos acérquense, mas dinero para mi jajaja ¬u¬

Ppp

_Rin! Rin! _ (Sonido de celular XD)

-bueno?

-_Seiya! Donde estas? Acuérdate q tenemos q ir al Santuario!_

_-_si, lo se, ya voy para allá no se preocupen n.n-

-_bueno si no nos encuentras en casa es q ya nos fuimos sin ti, entendido?_

_-_si no se preocupen llegare a tiempo n.n(eso supongo, puesto q me he perdido T.T) bye!

-_bye!_

Así es nuestro burrito se había perdido en la gran Grecia XD

-rayos y ahora como regresare?- iba caminando por las calles, no muy bonitas q digamos, pero ahí seguía sin rumbo fijo hasta q se dio cuenta q en un callejón estaban 5 personas rodeando a alguien, viendo esto se acerco sigilosamente

-danos todo tu dinero!

-no tengo dinero ya se los dije! Solo tengo esta barita, la cual da muchos poderes!

-no nos mientas! Sabemos q tienes el dinero, sacalo!

-pero ya les dije q no traigo dinero! Soy un hada! ¬¬-

-me vale un cuerno q seas, sabes q ya me hartaste!-diciendo esto golpeo al hada q era hado, pero mejor le dejamos en hada XD, haciendo q saliera volando su barita justamente a los pies de Seiya

-ooh, esta es la supuesta barita! Q maravilla! Jajá jajá tonto hada no sabe lo q ha perdido, quisiera ir a Japón, para recorrer las calles, pero los demás me están esperando!- pero era demasiado tarde por arte de magia Seiya estaba enfrente del centro comercial en Japón ((ya saben cual centro comercial XD))

-O.O Wuauuuu, q es eso, y eso? y aquello?-estaba como niño chiquito viendo q era cada cosa, después vio a mucha gente reunida y fue a ver el chisme XD

Ppp

-vamos! Necesito comprarles más ropa-

-pero, ya tenemos suficiente Kagome-sama-

-pero Uds. lo prometieron T.T!-

-feh! Esta bien ¬¬, vamos por la supuesta ropa!-

-genial!-y así se dirigieron al centro comercial ((q ya saben cual es XD))

Vieron q todos estaban reunidos en el centro de este centro comercial, así q se acercaron y le preguntaron a un tipo q q pasaba?.

-este disculpa-

-me hablas a mi?-

-si, n.nU como te llamas?-

-me llamo Seiya y tu?-

-yo me llamo Kagome, el es Inuyasha, Miroku, y Sango-

-hola! n.n-

-todos: hola!-

-bueno entonces nos podrías decir q ocurrió aquí?-

-donde aquí? O.ò-

-aquí en el centro comercial-

-centro comercial? Q paso aquí?-

-este tiene amnesia o.ò- le dijo Miroku a Sango

-si, y muy crónica-

-en este centro comercial! Cual otro? ¬¬-

-ooh, y tu quien eres?

-caída anime de todos-

-sabes Seiya, gracias por tu ayuda procura estar con tus amigos n.nU-

-amigos, cierto tenia q estar con ellos en el Santuario!-al pronunciar la ultima palabra Seiya fue llevado misteriosamente al Santuario XD

-vieron lo q yo vi?- pregunto una confundida Kagome

-todos: creo q si

-q les parece si compramos ropa? ñ.ñ-

-estaría bien- y así se fueron a comprar ropa al changarrito de la señora q le vendió a Naraku, les dio buenas ofertas puesto q estaba toda traumada la pobre XD.

Ppp

Nuestros amigos ya estaban en el cine comprando las palomitas

-apurate Kuwabara! ¬¬ tardas demasiado-

-pues no lo haría si hubieran aportado dinero para las palomitas ¬¬ ahora tengo q vaciar mis bolsillos para encontrar un mugre billete!

-calladito te ves mas bonito ¬¬ y apurate q ya tenemos q entrar a ver la película-decía un molesto Yusuke

Bueno después de q compraran las palomitas, y q Kuwabara se quedara pobre, nuestros amigos entraron a la sala, un tanto llena, y el encargado de buscar lugares era Yusuke

-aquí! Aquí hay lugares!-grito nuestro buen amigo

-si, ya vamos ¬¬- decía un tanto enfadado Hiei, nuestros amigos se sentaron y estaban platicando mientras q empezaba la película, entonces Yusuke se le hace conocida una voz q estaba a lado de el, encontrando a…

-Jackotsu 2do júnior! Q haces aquí? O.O-

-eh? Hola Yusuke! Parece q tenemos los mismos gustos queridito n.n-

-O.O, a..mi..gos, amigos.. nos podemos cambiar de lugar?

-todos: no, y ya cállate q ya va a empezar!-

-bueno mientras puedo disfrutar de tu compañía, Yusuke queridito mío-

-q hice para merecer esto T.T-

ppp

-aaah! Donde estará ese Seiya! ¬¬-

-pues, por ahí XD-

-¬¬ eso ya lo sabemos Hyoga-

-solo opinaba u.u-

-bueno creo q será mejor q vayamos con Milo, porq q de aquí hacia su casa vamos a hacer mucho tiempo-decía Shun

-si, creo q tienes razón hermano, subamos-

-todos: si-

En eso ven q se forma una nube de humo delante de todos ellos apareciendo..

-todos: Seiya!-

-eh? Donde estoy? O.ò-

-¬¬ en el santuario, como llegaste aquí, pegasito?-

-con m-a-g-i-a n.n-

-………………….-

-de cual te fumaste?- preguntaba un incrédulo Shiryu

-de ninguna n.n, es q me encontré una barita la cual me transporta a donde yo quiera n.n-

-vamonos- fue lo q indico Ikki, haciendo q Seiya hablara solo XD

Subieron y subieron y subieron y subieron hasta q llegaron a la casa de Milo donde todos los estaban esperando, sin ropa XD

-pero q? ò.o-decía un Hyoga

-O.O q paso aki?- pregunto un Shiryu

-es….., es q T.T, Milo nos gano a todos y como no teníamos con q pagarle pues le tuvimos q dar nuestra ropa

-jajaj q mensos son XD-

-hermano ¬¬-

-lo siento Shun, pero de verdad q se ven patéticos en ese estado XD-

-bueno, y para q nos querían?-pregunto Hyoga

-ahí entro yo- apareciendo Milo con una sonrisa triunfante- los llame por les voy a dar una fantástica oportunidad

-cual? Cual? O.O-pregunto Seiya

-van a proponer los concursos de nuestro programa número 1 en todo el mundo nOn-

-baja de esas nubes Milo ¬¬- decía MM

-¬¬, bueno entonces aceptan?-

-si, vamonos a pensar! nOn- exclamaron todos contentos por la gran oportunidad q les habían dado excepto Ikki

-q bien! n.n, ahora, van a ir la casa de Afro a pensar muy bien el asunto, tienen todo el día-

-Q! EN MI CASA! ESTAS OPERADO DEL CEREBRO! NADIE ENTRA A MI CASA!-decía un molesto afro

-afro, por favor déjalos solo un día te lo pido-decía suplicante este Milo- y de recompensa te daré un estuche de maquillaje súper costoso n-n aceptas?

-mmmm, esta bien, pero no toquen mis rosas! Entendido? ¬¬-

-todos los de bronce: si n.n- y así se fueron a la casa de Afrodita

-bueno empecemos con la fiesta! nOn-

-todos: si!

-bien, Shaka, Mu, Alde, Aioria van a ir por las chelas XD, mientras todos los demás van a decorar la casa de Mu! XD-

-siempre en mí casa T.T no se vale-

-bueno, bueno vayan por las cosas Mu ¬¬-

-ok T.T- y así el grupo de Mu fue por las cervezas

-bien, MM háblale a Shion para q venga a la fiesta! XD-

-ok, Changy acompáñame-

-si MM, esperame- y así MM fue a hablarle a Shion q estaba de vacaciones en Hawai XD, mientras los demás fueron a la casa de Mu a decorarla debidamente para la fiesta.

Ppp

-aaa q bien ya tienen mucha ropa n.n-

-demasiada diría yo u.u-decía Sango

-es q no pude resistirme a los precios jejeje XD-

-lo bueno es q no cargamos nada XD, para eso están los muchachos-

-ajajajaja- empiezan a reírse las dos

-son muy malas con nosotros T.T-

-si Miroku lo se u.u-

-q les parece si vamos al parque?-

-todos: estaría bien kagome- y así se dirigieron al parque

ppp

-buenas tardes, me comunica con el señor Shion por favor-

-_claro espere un momento- _ hay silencio después se escucha la voz del gran maestro

-_hola?-_

_-_maestro? Soy yo MM-

-_MM? Mmmm a ya te recuerdo! XD q paso?-_

-pues lo queríamos invitar a una fiesta q se organizara en el santuario esta tarde, podría venir?-

-_ mm deja pensarlo, esta bien XD, pero puedo llevar a alguien?-_

_-_ no ¬¬ ya lo conocemos, nada de chicas en esta fiesta!-

-_T.T pero sin ellas no hay diversión-_

-me vale un cuerno!-

-_aaaah u.u esta bien, a q hora debo llegar?-_

_-_a las 8pm, y acuérdese nada de chicas! Adiós- y así colgó el teléfono XD

-aaah, pero q importa llevare una de contrabando muajaja XD- y así nuestro maestro fue a su habitación a hacer su maleta trayéndose junto de si a la chica en su maleta ((pobre chava))

ppp

-aayyy T.T por su culpa quede traumado de por vida, malos -

-ay ya cállate Urameshi ¬¬-

-es q no saben lo q se siente estar a lado de un gay q kiere contigo! T.T-

-jaja no, no sabemos XD, por eso no te hacemos caso jajajaja-

-¬¬-

-bueno y a donde vamos?- pregunto Kuwabara

-pues vamos a mi casa a jugar un juego de mesa, aceptan? n.n-

-u.u no hay otra cosa q hacer, todos a la casa de Urameshi!- y así nuestros amigos se dirigieron a dicha casa a jugar un juego de mesa XD

ppp

En la casa de Mu

-ya le hablaste MM?-

-si Milo, viene en camino, y espero q no traiga a nadie u¬¬-

-esperemos, ya ves lo q sucedió la otra vez u.u-

-q sucedió? Q sucedió?- preguntaba un curioso Changy XD

-algo q no es apto para alguien de tu edad-

-¬¬-

-bueno como van por allá Camus?-

-bien Milo! Solo faltan unos adornos y terminamos!-

-genial n.n-

-bueno milo, voy a enseñarle el santuario a Changy ahora regreso XD-

-esta bien- y así MM fue a enseñarle el santuario a Changy

Con los de bronce

-Wuauuuu O.O la casa de Afro esta bellísima-

-si Shun, tienes razón- decía un asombrado Hyoga

-bueno, a pensar sobre el concurso, q haremos?- decía un pensativo Shiryu

-q tal si viajan al pasado, buscan un pozo y un armario mágico el cual los primeros 3 grupos q encuentren estos, tendrán muchos obstáculos, pero llegaran a Grecia atravesándolos, así ganando la primera etapa del gran concurso n.n-

-todos: O.O, tu no eres Seiya,

-donde estas Seiya, de seguro ese ser te comió y se transformo en ti, pero es mejor q el anterior XD es mas listo jajajajajja- empezó por decir Hyoga

-¬¬ yo soy Seiya-

-esta muy bien la idea de Seiya, tu q opinas Ikki?- pregunto Shun

-Ikki?- volvió a preguntar, pero Ikki no lo escuchaba por q estaba escuchando música con los audífonos cerca de la mesa del comedor

-déjamelo a mi Shun- este Shiryu se acerco a Ikki y le volvió a preguntar sin obtener respuesta alguna, después en un intento desesperado le dio un sape (golpe) el cual hizo q Ikki se pegara en la mesa haciéndole un gran chichón XD

-q rayos te pasa lagartija mutante con sustancia X! ¬¬-

-¬¬ tu hermano te estaba hablando acerca del concurso, q opinas acerca de el?-

-si si esta bien- volviéndose a poner los audífonos

-u.u lo intentamos-

-bueno luego les avisaremos a los dorados acerca de nuestra idea, mientras comamos algo de la cocina de Afro XD- decía Hyoga

Con los dorados de nuevo XD

-listo! Ya terminamos! Y antes de tiempo son las 6 n.n- decía un Afro feliz

-si! nOn, y donde estará Mu? ¬¬ ya se tardo!-

-cierto! Apenas me doy cuenta jajaja-decía un animado Dohcko

-Ô.Ò pobre Dohcko-

-¬¬- en eso van apareciendo delante de todo el grupito de Mu con cajas, muchas cajas de cerveza

-andale ca… O.O como conseguiste varias cajas?- decía un sorprendido Kannon

-Kannon cuando llegaste? Ò.Ô-

-hace ratito XD-

-y saga?-

-ahí esta sentado en el sofá n.n-

-aah, volviendo contigo Mu, como le hiciste?

-pregúntale a Shaka, el las consiguió junto con Aioria u.u-

-a ver Shaka y Aioros díganme q hicieron?-

-es q Shaka le estuvo coqueteando a la vendedora u.u, yo le dije q era malo pero no me hizo caso!-

-yo? Si tú fuiste el q estuvo así! Coqueteándole a la señorita Ana!-

-no es cierto fuiste tu!-

-tu!-

-bueno estamos en las mismas! ¬¬- dijo Shaka- tú y yo hicimos los mismo!

-lo bueno de esto es q tengo su numero XD-decía Aioros

-ya cállense!- grito Alde - lo q paso fue q Shaka estaba preguntando los precios de las chelas, regreso con nosotros y nos dijo lo q costaban, eran algo caras, así q Aioros le coqueteo haciendo q nos rebajara el precio, pero Shaka se unió a la platica ligándose a otra empleada haciendo q nos dieran mas cerveza u.u tantán

-órale, para la próxima utilizare la misma técnica o.o-decía un sorprendido Saga

-bueno empezamos con la fiesta?- empezó por decir Shura

-esta bien- y así empezó la gran fiesta, como DJ tenemos a MM con Changy a lado suyo poniéndose unos lentes obscuros XD y una gorra ((jajaja imagínenselos)), de los encargados de las luces eran Saga y Kannon q estaban haciendo competencias para ver quien era el mejor iluminandor, y por ultimo el q servia las bebidas era Shura, los demás estaban celebrando a lo grande.

Dieron las 8 y nuestros amigos ya estaban algo tomados, y como no con tanta cerveza XD , el único sobrio ahí era Afrodita, q estaba platicando con Mysti y al mismo tiempo limándose las uñas

-así es Mysti, mis compañeros están tomando, q no saben q les hace daño a su cuerpo?-

-_si, pero ya ves así son los q no quieren a su hermoso cuerpo-_

-si uu-

-uuuh! Fiesta! Jajajajajja XD hip! Jajajajajja- gritaba a lo grande Kannon

-los doraditos, los doraditos, ya no pueden caminar porq no tienen, porq les falta, mas cerveza q tomar hip! Jajajajajja XD hip! Jajaja-

-jajajaja esa esta buena Mu hip XD-

-hola caballeros!- grito Shion

-todos: patriarca? Hip o.ò

-si, quien mas? XD (veo q están todos tomados jajaja ya ni se acordaran de lo de la chava XD) miren a quien traje desde Hawai!

-todos: a quien? Hip!

-a Rosita de la Salva Áulica n.n- haciéndose a un lado entra una mujer muy bella guiñándoles un ojo- y ella va a bailar para nosotros! n.n-

-todos: si q baile! XD

Después de esto la chava se subió a una mesa bastante amplia para bailar, todos se juntaron para verla, tenían cara de bobos XD-

-ay, nunca aprenden u.u- decía un sobrio afrodita

Con los de bronce……

- bueno creo q se nos hizo tarde, vamos a avisarles a los dorados acerca de nuestra idea!- propuso Hyoga

-si vamos- así nuestros caballeritos bajaron a la casa de Milo pero no había nadie, escucharon escándalo en la casa de Mu y decidieron bajar para ver si estaban ahí, su sorpresa al llegar fue:

-madre santa de los alpes, q sucedió aki? O.O- decían unos sorprendidísimos caballeros de bronce

Saga y Kannon estaban jugando baraja, y quien perdía se quitaba una prenda de la ropa XD, Mu, Milo, Shion Y Dohcko estaban bailando seximente con la hawaiana, MM y Changy como Dj's, pero bien tomados, Shaka, Alde, Shura y Camus estaban haciendo fuercitas y quien perdía debía tomarse 3 cervezas de un jalón, mientras q Aioros y Aioria estaban echando burbujas de jabón ((pues q mas jajaj XD))

-como les vamos a decir acerca del concurso? O.ô-

-pues a la antigüita XD- decía Hyoga

-todos: como?

-pues gritando! Jajajaja-

-u¬¬ uhh!-

-OIGAN! MM PARA LA MUSICA UN MOMENTO POR FAVOR!

-eh? Hip! Jaja esta bien!- respondió nuestro tomado MM, y así quitaron la música

-fiuuu! (imagínense de esos chiflidos del cine cuando la película se tarda XD) pongan la música! Hip!-

-caballeros ya tenemos la idea acerca del concurso!- empezó por decir Shun

-entonces habla rápido! Queremos fiesta! XD hip- grito Mu

-bueno- Shun se subió a la mesa- el plan se trata de q nuestros participantes…bla..bla- y empezó a contarles el plan- q les parece?

-pues esta bien muajajajaja- decía Saga

-si, pero quien los llevara al pasado? Hip!- pregunto Milo

-pues Mu- ((mm no se si se puede hacer esto pero recuerden es un fic XD existe de todo jajaj )) el los puede tele transportar n.nU-

-ok! Jajaja hip XD- q siga la fiesta!-

-pero no tienen q avisar acerca de esto?- pregunto Shiryu

-uy, es cierto! Mu, Afrodita, MM y Aioros vayan a hacer el comercial de emergencia para avisar de esto! Hip!-

-jajaja esta bien XD hip- respondieron todos a la vez, excepto Afro q estaba en buen estado

-bueno solo nos tomamos una copita más y ya n.n-

-pero solo una Mu!-

-bueno ese era nuestro aviso- dijo Shun

-ay no me siento bien- ay, ay mi panza! Buaaaaacckkk (vomito Xx)- aaah ya estoy mejor , jajajaja gane la apuesta! Pagenme!

-rayos, perdí mi mesada hip ¬¬-decía un Kannon algo molesto

-yo tmb T.T- y así todos le fueron pagando a Saga

-Muajajaja me hice rico! XD hip! Jajaja rico!- pero no adivinan en donde cayo la cochinada y media de Saga

-ay dios mío Xx- así es! La guacareada de Saga cayo en los pies de Shun! ((q asco Xx))

-no te acerques, demonio del mal!- decía Hyoga haciendo una cruz con sus dedos

-sabes q hermano vete a lavar!-

-X.x es lo q voy a hacer hermano- y así salio de la casa para irse a lavar eso.

-bueno es hora de irnos caballeros- propuso Afro q se llevo a Mu, MM y Aioros jalándolos de los brazos.

-q tengan buen viaje me mandan una postal! Jajaja XD hip! Jajaja- dijo un ebrio Aioria.

Ppp

-creo q es hora de regresar a las casa, ya son las 10!-

-si kagome, creo q tienes razón u.u-

-muchachos vamonos!- y las chicas se adelantaron hacia la casa

-porq no nos esperan? T.T-

-no lo se Miroku u.u, pero mejor apurémonos

-si.

Llegando a la casa, dejaron las cosas en la sala y se dispusieron a ver la tele un rato, sentados en parejas, Inuyasha con Kagome, Sango y Miroku.

Ppp

-Jackotsu 2do Júnior? Por aquí vives? O.O- decía un asombrado Naraku, pues el barrio era de ricos

-si señor, por aquí es n.n, pase y pongase cómodo mientras le pongo la tele- y así dejo a Naraku viendo la tele mientras el fue a preparar algo de comer.

Ppp

-saben ya me canse de jugar domino! ¬¬, Hiei siempre gana!-

-si, mejor veamos la tele- y se pusieron a ver la tele comiendo el cereal, ya q era lo único q tenían XD

-nada, nada, nada- estaba Yusuke cambiándole de canal a cada rato

-¬¬ ya déjale en un mugre canal!-

-ash esta bien ¬¬- y así le dejo en un canal XD

Ppp

-a donde ..Vamos afrodita?-

-a hacer el comercial ¬¬-

-oooooh -dicen los 3 al mismo tiempo

-¬¬, bueno ya están las cámaras?-

-si!- respondió el camarógrafo

-ok n.n, comenzamos!- y así se prenden las luces y salen al aire todos XD

-bueno, les queríamos avisar q el concurso de prueba va a hacer este fin de semana, tiene q traer a su grupo y ponerles nombres, el concurso se tratara de buscar un pozo o armario q los transportara a Grecia para pasar por la segunda etapa, bueno eso es todo! Q tengan buenas noches nn- término por decir afro

-no, no las apaguen! Hip!- decía MM con una botella en la mano

-jajajaja hip! Queremos hacer una demostración de nuestros talentos jaja, listos?- decía Aioria

-si! XD hip!- y empezaron a bailar al estilo ruso XD

-O.O dios mío y esto se esta grabando a nivel nacional!-decía un preocupado afro

-hey! XD- y daban otra patadita- hey!- y otra patada XD

-somos borrachos de corazón, hasta el calzón! Jajajajajajaja XD hip!- decía Mu

-q siempre protegen a la susodicha atenea! XD jajaja mediga vieja jajajaja-

-apaguen las malditas cámaras! . - gritaba un afrodita histérico

-esperate afro, esto esta bueno XD- decía el camarógrafo-

Ppp

Con Kagome, estaban viendo una película en CN y de repente se presento este comercial en vivo

-O.O ese va a ser el concurso! Genial! n.n- expresaba una alegre Kagome

-si, pero mira a esos ebrios ¬¬- decía un molesto Inuyasha

-_porq atenea nos tratara tan mal? O.ò hip!- decía Mu_

_-pues quien sabe carnal XD jajaja, pero eso si, somos mas alegres q esa vieja bruja hipócrita millonaria jajajaja- decía MM_

_-tienes razón jajajaja- dijeron los dos caballeros_

_-porq la gallina cruzo la calle? Hip! XD-empezó por decir Aioros_

_-pues para comprarse otra cerveza jajajaja-dijo MM_

_-_si q tomaron y bien sabroso o.o- decía un asombrado Miroku

-todos: si o.o-

Ppp

-órale por fin un buen programa XD- exclamaba Kuwabara

-si n.n- en eso se puso el comercial del concurso

-todos: O-O

-están borrachos verdad?- preguntaba Kuwabara

-no, solo están demasiado alegres ¬¬- decía Hiei

-aah bueno, es q yo pensé q si lo estaban n.n-

-u¬¬ uuuh-

_-sabían q Shura kiere con esta Nadia?-dijo MM_

_-apoco, pensé q no era gay u.u hip!-dijo Aioros_

_-pues ya ves jajaja, ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre un árbol y un borracho?- empezó por decir Mu_

_-mmmm, no se, hip!-respondieron los 2_

_-Que el árbol empieza en el suelo y termina en la copa y el borracho comienza en la copa y acaba en el suelo, jajajaja XD- termino por decir Mu_

_-u¬¬-_

_-bueno es todo por hoy! Nos vemos -termino por decir el director_

_-_estaban tan borrachos q ni sus chistes estaban buenos- dijo Yusuke

-jajajajajja en q el árbol empieza en el suelo y el borracho acaba en el jajajajajja- empezó por reírse Kuwabara

-todos- u¬¬

Ppp

-bueno creo q tendré q buscar a nuestros otros 2 integrantes para mañana ¬¬- empezó por decir Naraku

-si, solo nos quedan 4 días para inscribirnos, como lo dijo el comercial-

-bueno mañana me acompañaras a buscarlos, hoy descansaremos-

-si, bueno buenas noches amo Naraku-

-si, si, buenas noches- y así se quedaron dormidos nuestros 2 personajes

Ppp CONTINUARA ppp

o.o este capitulo si quedo largo XD, es q si me inspire jajaja, espero q no haya quedado tan mal, ya q soy buenísima para echar a perder algo jajaja XD, espero no haberme pasado con los dorados XD y con el pobre de Shun XD, bueno espero q les haya gustado! Y sigan leyendo! Esperamos sus reviews! Y nuevamente gracias a los q lo leen! nOn

Por

Kagome-SakuraSaku

Y

Amigos XD


	5. Apenas comenzamos

Hola de nuez! Perdonen la tardanza! De seguro me odian T-T, pero espero me perdonen n.n y como han estado? Espero q bien n-n, bueno aquí esta el otro Cáp.! Bueno en cuanto al review de **Mitzuko-chan**, estuve pensando mucho en tu proposición, y me pareció buena idea, pero espero q los demás lectores no se molesten en q use sus nombres dentro de la historia**, si se molestan no duden en avisarme,**de hecho ese mismo día estábamos pensando a meter a algunos de la escuela XD pero con nombres de frutas y animales jejeje es q así son nuestros apodos u.u.

Bueno comenzamos!

Estos personajes no me pertenecen, solo los utilizo para esta alocada idea XD.

- hablando-

(Pensamientos)

(( notas de autora))

Cambio de escena ppp

**Santuario, Pozo y Mundo Espiritual?**

Cáp. 5.- Apenas empieza

Era una bonita mañana en donde nuestro gran chisme villano estaba despertándose, de una lujosa cama de agua

-aaaah T-T yo kiero este tipo de camas, son tan relajantes n-n- se estiro y se levanto, se tomo una ducha, después se cambio, poniéndose la ropa q le había robado a la señora XD, salio de su habitación y se encamino a la sala en donde estaba Jackotsu sirviendo el desayuno

-buenos días, señor Naraku, ya le prepare su desayuno n-n espero q le agrade- y así se sentó empezando a comer, después Naraku lo acompaño

-acuérdate q debemos de ir por los últimos 2 concursantes q faltan, después de desayunar, ok?-

-esta bien n-n-

Ppp

-mmmm q rico dormí n-n- decía nuestra alegre kagome

-si, bueno solo faltan 2 días para comenzar el concurso, tu crees q este difícil kagome?- preguntaba Sango

-pues no lo creo, lo difícil va ser encontrar el pozo o el armario-

-pero tú ya eres experta en eso de los pozos jajaja-

- ¬¬ ja, ja q gracioso-

-n.nU, bueno vayamos a preparar el desayuno para después bañarnos-

-ok Sango- y así se fueron a preparar el desayuno, despertaron a los chicos, se dieron una ducha y salieron a pasear, fueron al centro comercial, para comprar un helado, y después ir al parque, ya q dentro de un día el concurso iba a comenzar.

Ppp

Mientras vemos a 4 muchachos durmiendo placidamente, luego un chico de cabello negro se despierta rápidamente, como si hubiera tenido una pesadilla

-ay! Maldito Jackotsu!- decía un sudado y asustado XD Yusuke- hasta en mis sueños esta ese gay ¬¬- se paro, fue a la cocina y se sirvió su rico cereal de los caballeros XD ((todavía no se lo acaban? Si q rinde jaja xD) Más tarde los demás se fueron levantando

-aaaumm (bostezo) bueno días -.—decía nuestro soñoliento Kuwabara

-buenos días- respondieron los demás

-oigan, ahora q lo pienso- empezó por decir Yusuke- porq últimamente se han quedado en mi casa?-

-……………mmmm buena pregunta, deja masticarlo XD- dijo Kuwabara

-todos: ¬¬

-pues creo q como nos invitas tanto, pues por eso estamos aki XD, supongo- dijo Kurama

-creo q tienen razón u-u- termino por decir Yusuke

-oye! Yusuke! Q no tienes nada de comer aquí q no sea cereal! ¬¬-

-pues si no ves nada, es q no hay nada Hiei XD- le respondió Yusuke

-mmmm ¬¬, eso ya lo se genio- le dijo Hiei

-oye Yusuke- dijo Kurama- porq no vamos a comprar comida?

-mmmm esta bien n-n-

-y q dicen todos?-

-todos: a comprar comida! Q nos ruge la pancita! XD- y así partieron al centro comercial de todos los días XD.

Ppp

-Estas seguro q no hay nadie Jackotsu?-

-si señor, ya inspeccione la casa 4 veces n-n y no hay nadie-

-bueno, pues es hora de ir por los otros 2 participantes- y así Naraku junto con Jackotsu, se adentraron al templo Higurashi y se dirigieron al pozo, al estar frente a el Naraku le presto un fragmento a Jackotsu para q pudiera pasar, luego de esto saltaron, llevándolos a otra época.

Ppp

Vemos a 12 caballeros, regados en todo el piso XD ((acuérdense q se pusieron bien happy)) a excepción de uno, Afrodita y a Changy

-HOLA A TODOS! nOn QUE HERMOSO ESTA ESTE DÍA! LEVANTENSE PARA QUE LO DISFRUTEN!- gritaba un emocionado Afro por toda la casa de Aries

-ay ya cállate afro! Q me duele la cabeza!-

-lo siento Camus, ¬¬ eso te pasa por andar de borracho-

-ay, -.- me duele mi cabeza- exclamaba un adolorido Shion

-Hola! nOn, como están caballeros!- gritaba un entusiasmado Changoleón, q traía consigo una caja de cartón

-ay! Pero no se puede dormir aquí! #¬¬- decía un enojado Camus

-ay ya cállense q me desesperan! X-x-

-tu cállate Kannon ¬¬- le decia Saga

-tu !-

-tu !-

-tu !-

-ay ya cállense gemelos de la chin…!- pero Camus le tapo la boca con la mano

-tranquilo Patriarca n.nU, no hace falta utilizar el mal vocabulario-

- ¬¬ -

-bueno caballeros, mire los q les traje nOn- decía un feliz Changy, el cual les mostró unos hermosos peluchitos y eran de ellos mismos

-aayyy! Ya viste q lindura de peluches Kannon! Y se parecen a nosotros TuT ¡!- decía Saga así que después de decir estas hermosas palabras xD, salio disparado hacia los peluches

-toma, Saga- le dijo Changy- este es el tuyo, es el q mas trabajo me costo n.n-

-gracias! nOn- y de ahí en fuera, los demás caballeros fueron a recoger sus respectivos peluches

-oye Changy y como fue q los conseguiste? O.o- pregunto Afro

-no los conseguí n.n, yo los hice-

-todos: O.O

-Wuauuuu O.o te quedaron sensacionales! Gracias!-

-gracias n/n no es nada- decía un apenado Changy

-bueno- empezaba por decir Mu- ¬¬ ahora me van a ayudar a recoger toda La casa! Entendieron, y si no me ayudan jamás! Pero escuchen, Jamás! Volverán a pisar esta casa!

-entonces jugamos con nuestros peluches?- exclamaba el grupito de Santos q había dejado solo al pobre de Mu

-uno, dos, tres….. U.Ú- ((pobre xD))

Ppp

-O.O Wuauuuu en donde estamos señor Naraku?-

-pues en mi época n-n-

-es muy linda n-n-

-si ¬¬ si, bueno vayamos a buscar a los otros 2 integrantes de nuestro equipo- y así se fueron en busca de otros 2 sujetos.

A la primera que se encontraron fue a Kikyou, Naraku le pregunto q si keria formar parte de su equipo, ella acepto ir para impedir q Kagome se quedara mas tiempo con Inuyasha ((q jalada XD)) bueno ejem…continuamos…….a Jackotsu no le cayo muy bien q digamos, pues le daba miedito por aquella dura mirada q emanaba, bueno luego caminaron y caminaron y caminaron, y caminaron, todos se cansaron, tomaron un descanso jugaron baraja, voleibol, comieron, nadaron, contaron chistes y volvieron a caminar y caminar y caminar, hasta q se encontraron con Sesshoumaru xD

-Sesshoumaru, buen amigo, mira q coincidencia q te encontramos por aquí n-n- se expresaba Naraku, poniéndole una mano en su hombro

- ¬¬ aléjate- diciendo esto Naraku luego, luego se refugio en la espalda de Kikyou

-este…Sessho…..quisieras formar parte de mi equipo para un concurso?- pregunto un temeroso Naraku

- ¬¬ mmmm no se, depende q gano-

-pues- comenzó por decir Kikyou- si es q llegáramos a ganar, podríamos tomar el control total del Santuario, tanto así como a sus caballeros- finalizo

-¬¬, mmmm pero me dan su palabra de q voy a ganar algo?-

-eso es seguro n-n- respondió Naraku

- ¬¬ esta bien, iré con ustedes, solo esperen un momento- hubo una pausa y grito- JAKEN!- y se ve a un sapo verde corriendo hacia su amo

-dígame Sesshoumaru-sama?-

-voy a estar ausente por unos días, ¬¬ quiero q cuides a Rin, y si regreso y tengo una queja de ella ya veras, entendido Jaken?-

-si Sesshoumaru-sama- y se fue a donde estaba la niña

-bien, vayámonos-

-súper! nOn- y diciendo esto último volvieron a tomar el camino de regreso, caminaron y caminaron,((bueno mejor pongo q después de 2 hrs. y media)) llegaron a su destino: El Pozo!

-bueno- empezó por decir Naraku- les tendré q dar unos fragmentos, ¬¬ mas les vale q no me los roben, o verán las consecuencias-

-y a mi para q me sirven los fragmentos? ¬¬-pregunto Sesshoumaru- si con mi fuerza es suficiente-

- ¬¬ solo era para prevenir Sesshoumaru- y después de estas dulces palabras se tiraron de nuevo hacia el pozo.

Ppp

-n-n hay q feliz me siento Kannon- expresaba un alegre Saga

- ¬¬ ya me lo has dicho Saga, no se cuantas veces-

-n-n bueno me voy a dar una ducha, y no kiero que entres a mi cuarto ¬¬-

-y para q querría entrar a tu cuarto? ¬¬-

-no lo se, no soy tu xD- terminando de decir esto, Saga cerró la puerta de su habitación, dejo su muñeco en la cama y se metió a la ducha, y casi al instante q se metió su muñequito empezó a brillar, viéndole los ojos de un color rojo intenso

- ¬¬ Saga es un menso, pero en fin xD- y se iba a dirigir a su cuarto para dejar su muñeco en la cama, pero se regreso porq se acordó q en la habitación de Saga había dejado unas cosas q según el. Le iban a servir para la decoración de su cuarto

-espero q este en la ducha, porq si no me mata o.o- y fue abriendo poco a poco la habitación, al no ver a nadie, entró y dejo su muñeco a lado del muñeco de Saga, y se dispuso a buscar las cosas q necesitaba

.- En la casa de Mu-.

-Bueno, tan siquiera ustedes 2 se quedaron a ayudarme n-n- exclamaba un feliz Mu

-si no hay de que n-n, si se me hizo mala onda q no te ayudaran a recoger ¬¬, pero ya q xD- decía Afro

-es cierto lo q dice Afro, Mu n-n- le decía Changy- pero lo bueno es q tienes a alguien q te ayude-

-gracias muchachos TuT-

-bueno creó q ya terminamos- empezó por decir Afro- veamos las noticias

-estoy de acuerdo- afirmaba Mu

-oye ahorita q me doy cuenta- empezó por decir Changy- donde esta el duende anaranjado (kiki XD) y los caballeros de bronce? O.o

-aaah, pues ellos se fueron a comprar unas cosas q les pedí, puesto q los demás rompieron mi vajilla mas bonita q tengo T-T, y solo se consigue en Argentina-

-O.O ósea q los mandaste hasta allá?- pregunto un asombrado Afro

-si n-n-

-mmmm, bueno ñ-ñ- y diciendo estas ultimas palabras tomo el control remoto y le prendió a la tele

_-tun tunun tuntún tuntun (musiquita de las noticias imagínenselo xD)_

_-Muy buenos días- decía la locutora- espero q hoy se encuentren bien, ahora las noticias del momento, no es así Carlos?- y diciendo esto la pantallita de atrás se prendió dejando ver al reportero q se encontraba como en un acantilado_

_-así es Rufina, bueno ahora les informo, ven atrás de mí?- la cámara enfoca a un árbol q da al vació y q tiene colgando una persona- se ve a una persona colgando! Y al parecer es…_

- ATENEA! O.O- gritaron todos los presentes en la casa de Mu

-pe..Pero ella q hace ahí? O.o-preguntaba un incrédulo Changy volteando a ver a Mu

- ¬¬ a mi no me veas, yo no se nada- y después Changy volteó a ver a Afro

- ¬¬ a mi tampoco me veas-

-entonces quien fue? O.o-

Y así los 3 tuvieron un vago recuerdo de Saga y Kannon

.-Flash back-.

Estaban todo reunidos en la casa de Milo, preparando la fiesta

-bueno en q casa la hacemos? Uy cierto aparte Saori no se debe de enterar u.u- decía Milo

-no te preocupes por eso Milo, Saga y yo tenemos un plan jejeje ¬u¬, no es así Saga?-

-si, muajaja siempre tenemos planes-

-bueno entonces Saga y Kannon todo esta en sus manos-

-claro! no te preocupes n.n- y así partieron a hacer su supuesto plan 

.- End flash back-.

-uy, entonces fueron ellos, debo aceptar q no fue mala idea xD-

-jajaja estoy de acuerdo Afro- dijo Mu

-mmmm, entonces no decimos nada? O.o- pregunto Changy

-mmmm, ña! Lo dejaremos a su suerte, solo espero q el patriarca no haya escuchado XD-

-Mu…Mu… no hables- le decía Changy

-pero es la verdad, si se entera nos va a matar a todos, pero mas a Saga y Kannon por cometer ese "plan"-

-Mu…Mu cállate- le decía casi en susurro este Afro

-eh?- entonces reacciono y volteo para atrás lentamente encontrándose con una cara realmente conocida XD

-así q no quieres q me entere verdad Mu? Ò.Ô- le decía un molesto Shion

-es…este….yo…..yo….o.ò-

-no digas nada, ve y tráeme a esos 2 inmediatamente!-

-enseguida señor!—y se fue al instante-

-bueno- empezó por decir Afro- yo sigo viendo las noticias-

-_ bueno, al parecer la supuesta Diosa ya fue rescatada por los bomberos, ella se encuentra muy mal, pero si se le trata con cuidado a lo mejor y se recupera rápidamente.(solo espero q no se recupere ¬¬)_

Ppp

-bueno aquí estamos! nOn- exclamaba un alegre Naraku

-o.O Wuauuuu si q es raro este lugar- expresaba una sorprendida Kikyou

-si, pero vayamos a la casa de Jackotsu, ahí tengo los cupones para q participen- y así partieron hacia la casa de Jackotsu, llegando ahí Naraku busco los cupones, cuado los encontró se dirigió hacia Sesshoumaru y Kikyou

-bueno díganme sus nombres completos y sus edades, comenzamos contigo Kikyou, nombre?-

- ¬¬ Kikyou Doriga, edad 17 años-

-Doriga? Jajajajajaja XD eres hija de López Doriga? Jajajajajaja- decía un contento Naraku, Sesshoumaru solo lo acompañaba con una risita

- ¬¬ NA-RA-KU-

-esta bien, esta bien, ya me calmo, ahora sigue Sesshoumaru, nombre completo y edad-

- Sesshoumaru Te-queda ((es su apellido eh XD)), edad 25- finalizo

-jajajaja te queda? Jajajajajaja XD- se reía Naraku, y Kikyou solo se limitaba a sonreír

-¬¬ Naraku- estaba preparando sus garras con veneno

-O.O no! Ya, ya me calmo, bueno ahora hay q mandarlos al buzón, Jackotsu, puedes ir a dejarlos?-

-claro n.n- y así partió hacia el buzón

-bueno ahora les diré como va a estar esto- y les empezó a contar todo lo relacionado con el concurso

Ppp

Kannon no encontraba los adornos para su cuarto, así q se dio por vencido y fue a tomar su muñeco q lo había dejado en la cama, pero no lo encontró ahí

-aah chin…O.o donde esta Kannon Jr.?- lo busco y lo busco hasta q dio con el, estaba tirado en el piso- como llegaste ahí?

-Muajaja ((ya conocen esta risita XD)) yo lo tire ahí! ¬¬ algún problema?-

-O.O tu…tu…tu… ERES UN MUÑECO QUE HABLA!-

-Wuauuuu apenas te das cuenta? ¬¬-

-q quieres de mi?- preguntaba un aterrorizado Kannon

-de ti nada, me apoderare de Saga, conquistare el mundo! Después lo matare yo mismo Muajajaja, Muajajaja- se empezaba a reír idiotamente XD

-mmmm, bueno has lo q quieras me tiene sin cuidado- y diciendo estas palabras Kannon abandono la recamara de Saga y se fue a su cuarto, dejando al muñeco de Saga con la palabra en la boca

-¬¬ maldito Kannon- le reclamaba el muñequito, después de eso, Saga salió muy feliz del baño

-ay! Q rico baño! nOn- pero después su vista se enfocó en la cama, en donde su muñequito estaba parado viéndolo fijamente- AAAAAH! (Grito de niña xD)

-ay no manches Saga! Ya ni tu hermano grita así- le decía en muñequito

-pe..pe…pe…pe…- tartamudeaba Saga

-¬¬ pero q hago parado y hablando?-

-si eso mismo n-n-

-pues solamente te digo q planeo conquistar al mundo con tu ayuda, para después matarte, pero primero necesito ponerte un hechizo para q me protejas y obedezcas-

-What? O.o- pero ya no pudo continuar hablando porq de los ojos del muñequito empezaron a brillar, haciendo q a Saga también le brillaran

-muy bien ya termine n-n- exclamaba muy feliz el muñeco- bueno Saga ahora vistete para q vayamos a realizar la primera parte de nuestro plan-

-si- ya después Saga se vistió y cuando iba a salir Mu se le apareció en la puerta de su recamara

-Hola Saga, pero Shion kiere verte-

-esta bien Mu- ya Mu lo tele transporto hasta su casa, en la cual ya estaba Kannon, sentado en el sofá

-Saga siéntate- le ordeno el patriarca

-si- se sentó y ahí el patriarca empezó a dar su gran discurso, acerca de q no debían volver a hacer eso con la diosa Atenea, o las iban a pagar muy caro..bla…bla (como si nos importara xD) solamente digo q tanto Saga, Kannon y el muñequito le estaban dando el avión

-bien, entendieron q no van a volverlo a hacer?-

-si patriarca-

-muy bien pueden irse- así los hermanos se fueron

-ay ¬¬ como si al patriarca le importara mucho Atenea –

-…………….-

-Saga me escuchas? O.ò-

-……………- no obtuvo respuesta alguna, después Kannon enfoco su mirada en el brazo de Saga en donde traía al muñequito, Kannon por hacerle la maldad iba a quitárselo, pero Saga se dio cuenta a tiempo, apartándose, y así Kannon se cayo

-jamás! Vuelvas a hacer eso Kannon! Este es mi tesoro, es mío, my precious- (gollum XD) y empezaba a abrazar a su muñequito

-q onda contigo Saga o.o? yo…mejor me voy- y dejo hablando solo a Saga

Ppp

En el centro comercial estaban Kurama, Yusuke, Hiei y….¿donde esta Kuwabara? o.o , vemos a Kuwabara viendo en las teles un programa infantil

-todos: u¬¬, Kuwabara! Vamonos!

-eh? Si, si vamonos! n-n- y se fueron a buscar la comida, cuando iban pasando por Chafa-donalds (Wuauuuu q original xD jajajaja no es cierto!) a Kurama se le hizo conocida una figura, q estaba comiendo

-será ella?- dijo en susurro

-oigan! Q tal si comemos aki? nOn- les pregunto nuestro sonriente Yusuke

-todos: claro! n-n

Así todos entraron en el Chafa-Donals, pidieron lo que iban a comer y después se sentaron en una mesita.

-bien a Hiei le toca traer todo…espero que no sea torpe y lo tire ¬¬-

-mejor velo a ayudar Kuwabara, es muy chiquito para todas las cosas que pedimos xD-

-XD jajaja si, pero no pienso ayudarlo ¬¬-

-bueno- empezaba a decir Kurama- voy a dar una vuelta…digo voy al baño-

-claro tú ve, no necesitas avisar-

-n.nU- Kurama se paro y empezó a buscar a la persona que había visto desde afuera, dando con ella, cerca de las ventanas y rodeada de amigos.

-Hola Kagome!-

-Minamino, Hola Minamino! Que coincidencia q estés por aquí!- dijo emocionada, para luego pararse e ir a saludar al chico, y los demás solo se daban miradas como diciendo, y este que?

-emm- dijo Kagome al tiempo q se volteaba hacia los demás- el es un amigo de la escuela se llama Suichi Minamino n-n-

-mucho gusto n-n-

-Igualmente- respondieron todos, pero Inuyasha estaba retándolo con la mirada pues la mano de ese tipo estaba rodeando la cintura de kagome! Nadie puede tocarla excepto el, y ella se estaba dejando eso era peor! (Q idioteces estoy pensando ¬¬)

-bueno solo vine a saludarte! Mañana nos veremos!-

-claro q si! Nos vemos!- y así Kurama se retiro a donde estaban sus amigos, y Kagome se sentó de nuevo

-es buena onda no?-

-si- respondieron a coro Sango y Miroku

-y a ti como te cayo Inuyasha?-

-feh! Me da igual ¬¬-

-lo tomare como un mas o menos ¬¬-

Después de la gran comida nuestros amigos se fueron al parque un rato a bajar la comidita xD y después se dirigieron a la casa a preparar sus cosas, para el día siguiente, ya muy esperado por todos, el día del concurso.

-bueno, es hora de q nos vayamos a dormir, porq mañana nos debemos de parar muy temprano para ir a lo del concurso, así q a sus camas!- dijo Kagome, y luego , luego todos se fueron a dormir.

En otra casa apenas vemos llegar a 4 chicos, los cuales están sentados en la sala.

-¬¬ si no hubiera sido por su culpa, hubiéramos cenado bien rico, tontos- regañaba Yusuke a Hiei y a Kuwabara

-¬¬ el enano tuvo la culpa, no quería q lo ayudara-

-ah! No quería! Eres un mentiroso! ¬¬-

-bueno bueno ya! Mañana debemos ir a lo del concurso, buenas noches- y así Kurama se fue hacía su habitación

-bueno creo q tomare el consejo de Kurama y nos veremos mañana buenas noches!- y así solo quedaban Hiei y Kuwabara en la sala

-bueno ya me voy enano, q duermas bien-

-si, si como sea- y así todos los habitantes de la casa se fueron a dormir

Mientras con Naraku estaban planeando cosas acerca de lo q iban a hacer llegando al estudio, estaban cenando lechita con pan xD

-bueno los veré mañana, los despertare si es necesario ¬¬- dijo Sesshoumaru, el cual ya había terminado de comer, y ahora se iba a su camita.

-esta bien, bueno yo tmb termine, nos vemos!- dijo Kikyou, dejando solamente a Naraku y a Jackotsu en la sala.

-bueno señor Naraku, nos vemos mañana con su permiso- y así se retiro de la sala.

-ay, mañana empieza el concurso, ahora si podré vengarme de INUYASHA! Ñaca, ñaca, ñaca- después de algunas horas se fue a dormir.

Ppp

-Bueno caballeros, mañana debemos despertarnos temprano para recibir a los participantes, los q irán van a ser…..-El patriarca reunió a todos los participantes en la primera casa algunos estaban en el suelo, pues no alcanzaron sillas, xD- Milo, Saga, Mu, Kiki, Shaka y Aioros, ellos darán la bienvenida, y los transportaran al lugar del concurso, para después, los demás, van a vigilar a los participantes, por si tienen problemas y quedan descalificados, ahora…váyanse a dormir o no se despertaran ¬¬ ya los conozco- todos se levantaron y se fueron a sus respectivas casas a dormir

Continuara.-.-.-.-.

Hola! lo siento, ya sé q dirán…. ¬¬ mira nada mas! Hasta q se digna a escribir!...y muchas otras cosas jeje, lo siento de verdad T-T, es q se me fue jeje, espero q no se molesten conmigo, y el próximo capitulo ya comenzara el concurso! Aaah y les puedo preguntar**,….. Me dejarían utilizar sus nombres dentro del concurso? Espero su respuesta, y esta idea fue de Mitzuko-chan**, bueno nos vemos! Y espero q lo llegen a leer jeje

Por

Kagome-SakuraSaku


End file.
